My Reason To Live
by LostNotFound
Summary: HEY! uhm funny story, lost the next 7 chapters/ gotta re-write them now. i hd a idea tho. what about merging the two stories i have written? i already had the idea in the chapters that were lost, but i wasnt sure if you guys would like it. LEMME KNOW!
1. Chapter 1

Kallen Stadfeld was sitting on the edge of her bed, staring at a cell phone. She was impatiently waiting for a call from Zero, the rebel she was ace-pilot and bodyguard for. Q-1, he called her, when they were on missions. If she wasn't, she was just pain supposedly cronicly ill Kallen. She looked away from the cell phone when she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" the red-head called out. She honestly wanted no visitors at the moment.

"It's Lelouch, can we talk?"

With a sigh, Kallen got up and answered the door, gasping in shock. It wasn't Lelouch who stood before her, but Zero. She fell back onto the floor in surprise.

"Zero! W-what are you doing here?" she stuttered.

"I'm here to talk with you, may I come in?"

"Uh, um..yeah. Come on in..."

Zero wlaked into the room, sat down on her bed and began to remove his mask. Kallen watched in surprise: she had never seen Zero without his mask. Another gasp escaped Kallens lips. Behind the mask was the face of her felow student council member, Leouch Lamperouge.

"What the hell?" Kallen yelled. There was just no way in her mind that Leouch and Zero were one and the same. "Lelouch! How did you get that costume?"

"I've had it for a while now," Leouch said, that smirk Kallen despised on his face. "That's what I came here to talk to you about. I was tired of hiding it from you."

"Hide what? We barley ever speak unless I'm yelling at you for something or other."

"Didn't you ever realize you were yelling at Zero?"

"Wait- you really are Zero? But I love Zero. Honestly, I can't stand you."Lelouch chuckeld to himself, and Kallen's face turned red.

"You never realized that Zero and I are one and the same? Wow, Kallen I'm amazed."

Lelouch had the smuggest look on his face. Just then, Kallen felt as if she'd lost all feeling in her arms and legs. She gasped as the floor came rushing up to meet her face. Before she could it the floor, Lelouch had jumped off the bed, and caught her with surprising speed for one so atheletically challenged. He picked her up and carried her to the bed, where he gently set her down. Hehadn't realized that revealing himself to his ace pilot would have shocked her o the piont of passing out. He felt bad that he had scared her, but he also felt better that he didn't have to put up the charade any longer. He kissed her forehead and waited about a minute before her eyes stared to flutter open.

"Lelouch?" she asked.

" I'm still here, Kallen." he said quietly.

"Why didn't you just tell me in the first place?"

"I wasn't sure if you would follow me as readily if you knew." He looked at her for a moment while he waited for her to reply.

"I think I would have run away screaming!" Kallen gave a feeble laugh, then added, "Thank you for catching me."


	2. Chapter 2

"It was no problem, Kallen."

Kallen sat up and mumbled someting about needing a hot shower and made to get up. Lelouch started to leave as Kallen spoke softly. He just barley heard her.

"You don't have to leave, you can stay if you like." she said as she dissapeared into the bathroom. Lelouch heard her shower turn on.

He looked at the Zero mask on the floor beside the bed, and thought about Kallen's unfaltering love for Zero. Now that she knew that Lelouch and Zero were one and the same, would she love the Lelouch side of him too? Should he have even told her? Would she turn on Zero? No, he chided himself, she lost her brother to this cause, even if she hated me, she'd do it for him. But will she still be as loyal?

But didn't she know that Zero and Leouch both loved her? Didn't she realize that ha antagonized her purley because she'd ignore him if he did nothing? He heard the shower shut off and heard a muffled sob. Had she been crying? He sat there, hoping with all his heart that she wasn't crying, and that he had been hearing things. He laid back on her bed trying not to think of Kallen, not even ten feet away, in nothing but a towel. He wanted no nosebleeds tonight, not here anyway. He closed his eyes and wondered if she would still love him after this, and if her love would extend to the Lelouch and Zero halves of him. A few moments later, Kallen came out of the bathroom, fully dressed in a t-shirt and sweats.

"Lelouch? Are you asleep?" she asked quietly - just in case.

"Hmmm?" he replied, he had to admit, he had begun to drift off-her bed was very comfortable. "No, I almost was though." he said, eyes still closed.

Kallen came over andsat on the edge of the bed while she watched the legendary Zero lay on _her_ bed, in _her_ room. Even if he really was Lelouch know-it-all Lamperouge.

"Um Kallen, I suppose you realize that I konw you're in love with Zero," the ebony-haired boy began, "is there any-"

"Yes," she said, in a small voice, "but do you feel the same?"

"Kallen, I made you my ace for two reasons. One, you're the most dedicated to this cause besides myself, and two, because you are exceptionally good at what you do."

"O.k., buthow does this show your feelings towards me?" Kallen asked quietly.

"Don't you see Kallen? I always want to be near you, wether you're yelling at me, or being my ace- I always want you to be close to me." Leloch said in a small voice that didn't fit his hero description.

Kallen laid down next to him. He had just told her he loved her. Not in so many words, but he did mean it that way.

"I guess I've been trying to say, I love you Kallen."

Now he says it. Kallen rolled over adn found her head on his chest. She made to get off incase he didn't want her there, but Leouch just sighed.

"You don't have to move Kallen, I don't mind. Besides, you can't imagine how good it feels to finally have you in my arms." He said as he wrapped his long arms around her. Kallen smiled to herself, as she laid her head gently back down on his chest. How she used to long for this, for his arms to be around her, how she had longed to hear the very words that he had just spoken. Under her head, she could feel the steady breathing, and the rythym of his heartbeat.

Kallen didn't remember falling asleep.

She looked up to find a pair of bright purple eyes staring at her


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh!" she yelled, then started laughing. She hadn't realized that she had fallen aslepp on Leouch's chest. He gave her a quizical look and started to chuckle.

"Did I scare you?" He asked.

"Just a little.I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep. I'm sorry."

Kallen sat up and decided to get dressed in more apropraite clothes. She looked at Leouch and he shook his head. No missions today. She walked into the bathroom to change into jeans and a t-shirt.

While she walked away, Leouch stayed in his very comfotable spot on Kallen's bed. He wondered why Kallen was putting up for him this long. No angry out bursts, which is not normal for his hot-headed red-head. He sat there for abotu ten minutes before he realized that Kallen should have been out of the bathroom by now. She was only changing clothes. Reluctant to leave his spot on the bed but concered for Kallen, he got up and walked over to the bathroom door.

"Kallen?" He asked cautiously, "Are you ok?" He waited a moment and knocked on the door.

"Kallen?" he called again. Still there was no answer. Lelouch sttod there, trying to decide what to do. If he opened the door, she might smack him. Or, she may just be getting dressed and not want to answer him. She ma also have collapsed and hurt herself. She could also actually be using the bathroom, but wouldn't she have said something?

"Kallen?" he asked again as he slowly opened the door, just a crack. He peered in and saw Kallen, fully dressed, ( to his slight disappiontment,) laying on the floor and not moving.

He opened the door the rest of the way and stepped inside. Kallen looked like she was unconsoius. He stepped over to her and lifeted her off the floor. Stagering slightly, he carried her out of the bathroom and placed her once again on the bed. this was the second time she had passed out on him.

"You're starting to scare me here Kallen- that's twice in two days you've passed out on am I going to do wit you?" He whispered as he watched her. He eaned down and gently kissed her forehead.

He looked over on the table. There was a glass sitting there and as he walked ove rto retreive it, he knew there would be hell to pay. With the glass in hand, he walked over to the bathroom sink and rinsed it out. He then re-filled it and carried the glass back to the bed where Kallen lay. He closed his eyes and poured the water out on Kaleen's face.

Her eyes flew open, and she gave Lelouch his favorite death glare.

"What the hell?" she asked. "Why did you pour water all over me? And what happened?"

"You were passed out on the bathroom floor. I carried you out here and you wouldn't wake up so I poured water on you. Sorry."

He said it so innocently she had to believe him.

"Why did you pass out anyway? He added.


	4. Chapter 4

"I-I'm not entirely sure, actually. She said sheepishly.

Lelouch stared at Kallen for a moment, then realized that she was blushing furiously. He guessed that her fainting had something to do with him. He chuckled softly.

"Well are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes, I think so now. Thank you, Leouch." Kallen sat up just as Lelouch sat down next to her on the bed. He pulled her into a hug. She felt the blood rush to her face, making Lelouch laugh. She blushed so easy, and she snuggled even farther into his shoulder to hide her embarrasment. Then he did something she never expected.

He kissed her hair, moving slowly to her forehead, then down to her cheek. When he stopped, there was a shocked expression waiting for him on her face.

"What?" He asked, cocking his head just a little to the side.

"That was just so unexpected-" Kallen started, but was interrupted by a kiss full on the lips. Her eyes widened in shock, then closed in elation. How many times had she dreamt of kissing Zero? Too many to count. But this was better than she could have ever imagined.

All to soon, she felt him pull away. He put his hands on either side of her face and said;

"Kallen, I love you. I want you to be with me. Will you?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Lelouch? Where are you?" a voice from the hallway called.

Lelouch dropped his hands from her face. "Get your mathbook out and look extremely pissed." He whispered urgently. Instantly, Kallen obeyed. Within just a few seconds she had pulled out a notebook, her math book and a pen out of her school bag, and had it all set up on the table in her room.

"I'm in here Suzaku!" He practically yelled, and Kallen could almost see Suzaku's face. "I'm tutoring Kallen in math. Come on in," Leouch said as he he moved with great speed to the other chair next to Kallen. "No, Kallen, you have to ditsribute this to al the other properties as well, remember?"

"O.K., I get it now. Hey Suzaku!" Kalled said, as Suzaku walked in the door. Just as Kallen had thought, he had a _very_ funny look on his face.

"Um, why are you here?" Suzaku asked Lelouch, confused.

"I told you, tutoring Kallen, why do you ask?"

"Well I came to take you up on your offer on that game of chess.I had gone to yur room, but you weren't there...." He trailed off. "Well since your already preoccupied, how does two o'clock sound to you?"

"Well see, Suzaku." Lelouch said as Suzaku turned to leave. "Kallen really needs a tutor..."

"Alright, well, you know where to find me." He turned and opened the door, " I hope you do well Kallen." he said, then turned again and shut the door behind him.

Kallen and Leouch stared at the door for a few minuted after Suzaku had left. Then Kallen broke the silence.

"A math tutor?" she asked flatly, " I have an A in math! Is that really the best you could come up with?"

"Well yes, at the moment! Give me a break here, my head was still spinning from kissing you." Lelouch said between spurts of laughter. Kallen smiled with satisfaction. For once, she had made him blush. She replaced her school things in to the bag, making her way back over to the bed in the process. Lelouch got up off the chair he had been sitting in and followed her, she smiled and he pulled her into another hug. He just coulnt seem to get enough of her. every hug left him wanting more. He was still confused as to what she would say to his question, or if she would say anything at all. He was waiting silently when she whispered, "Yes, I will." As she snuggled deeper in to him, probably trying to hide another blush, his heart took off. All that time she had been in his right hand spot, he had wanted her to be his. It was a sad thing that he hadn't said anything earlier, but as she herself had said, she probably would have run away screaming, and he would have never goten to this. This is why he had waited. This is why he always had her near him. He had wanted this reaction, not the running and screaming one. He felt her move her hand over his heart. She laughed at what she found.

"Your heart is going even faster than mine is. I didnt think that was possible!" she smiled and looked down, blushing again.

"Why do you do that?" he asked.

"Do what?"

"Blush so easily?"

"Oh Idon't know. Maybe my face just wishes it was as red as my hair?"

They both laughed. ow easy it is to be with him, she thought. I thought it would be so hard, but its just amazing. its like there nothing to it, like we were made for each other.


End file.
